


Silver Cookie

by Hawkflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to the vocation of hunting dark wizards one never gets a holiday break. That's why you have to come up with your own holiday spirit on the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> This for Michy Drarry Shipper for the Winter Drabble Exchange. This is also like my first attempt at slash so I hope I didn't mess anything up.

His fingers were deftly tying the red ribbon around a small clear paper package colored green. With the top now sealed by the shape of a bow he was able to slip into the office and put the bag into his partner's drawer.

He retreated to his own office afterwards trying to look like he was focused on his work while he listened for the opening of the door. The whoosh of air as it was pulled open made his fingers hesitate over the quill, not wanting anything to obscure what he heard.

His breathing was going shallow as he counted the number of steps he knew it took to get to the desk. The slide of the drawer opening and the gasp of surprise that he felt he had just waited an eternity for was bliss in itself. Those same footsteps heading for his door made Harry turn in his chair to face it.

As it had already been open _he_ walked right in, leaning over the desk inbetween them, extending a hand that cupped his right cheek just before their lips met. They parted briefly after for a murmured, "Thank you." to slip out.

Harry smiled, "Happy holidays, Draco." he replied before pressing their lips together to resume the kiss.


End file.
